


Drabbles of Babs

by TottPaula



Series: Batgirl Stuff [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman Family (comics), Batman and Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Drabbles, Explicit Language, F/M, Jealousy, Masturbation, Obsession, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Some drabbles about Barbara Gordon / Batgirl from different perspectives.I'm really just riffing here, just my own thoughts.If you enjoyed Kudos are appreciated, just like a tip jar.Thanks!Author's note: This is a work in progress, a working draft, but I wanted to post at least a bit in order not to lose it all.





	1. Where did she come from, where does she go?

User name:  **Batman**

Search files... B a t g i r l

 

... Opening computer file

 

Code Name: Batgirl

Actual Name: Barbara Gordon

Age: 23 years old

Occupation: librarian for the Gotham city library system

Education: high school education Riverside High School (finished two years early)  --  Graduated summa cum laude from Gotham State University with a dual doctorate in Computer Science and Criminal Forensics

Skills:  subject holds a black belt in judo, skilled in several other martial arts, a computer prodigy, subject possesses a high IQ, is proficient at athletics, has studied criminal forensics... more

 

Traits: ~~Flirty~~ , Intelligent, Outspoken, Eidetic memory, Athletic, Speedy ~~shapely~~ and Flexible.

Appearance: Petite build, lavender eyes, copper-red hair, heart-shaped face, ~~curvaceous~~   _normal_ ~~womanly~~ figure

(damn it, why did I type that?...  COMPUTER delete highlighted information)

 

 See Next Page Of File...

* * *

 

 

Background: Miss Gordon was a track star in high school in her freshman year, yet she pretended to be an average student, she also affected to injure her leg to get off the track team, she was at the time terrified that she was looking much too intelligent and athletic.

(She likely desired her civilian identity to be very distinctive to that of Batgirl, I don't condemn her for that, she never deceived me, though. I saw right through her artifice.)

 

Traits: As Batgirl, ~~she's often rather flirty~~ , she's sharp and not afraid to show it, she possesses a perfect memory, she's a computer prodigy, she's highly intelligent, has ~~long thick and delicious,~~ copper-colored hair, possesses an  ~~outstanding~~ _athletic_ body, wears a lightly armored uniform, she's acrobatic, and she has a secret sensei

(at least that's what she thinks, he sighs)

 ...

Batman re-reads her file once more, deleting all the personal items and remarks.

This is meant to be a working personnel database after all, not a private diary, and they don't belong here.

He sighed, frustrated.

He didn't want her to read his personal opinions of her, or to know how he really felt about her. He knew in his heart that it would hurt their partnership, and she was clever enough to infiltrate even his highly encrypted personal files.

Why was he concerned about her curves, her luscious hair, heart-shaped face, and her violet eyes?

He pictures her in her uniform, form-fitting to the point of straining his self-control. It's not that it's obscenely tight, or shows more than any other heroine shows (he knows that many of them show much more skin than she does) but his imagination just won't quit. He keeps picturing himself removing her uniform piece by piece.

He knows where all the closures are, he could probably undress her in under a minute.

Hell, he could do it in thirty seconds if he needed to.

And hell, he wanted to, so badly. 

 

That's why he had to keep his distance.

She wasn't jailbait, she was 23 for god's sake, but he was almost 40. 

God, he couldn't stop thinking of her.

 

He was alone down here, and he found his hand wandering into his shorts, working himself into a frenzy as he pictured her naked flesh.

 

 

 


	2. Batgirl's first patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl begins crimefighting running toward trouble.  
> She picks up an observer.  
> Approval comes unexpectedly.

Another origin tale of Batgirl, a crimefighter who appears out of nowhere, and disappears as quickly when no longer needed.

But who is she?

And... How did she originate?

This is possibly how it may have happened.

 

* * *

 

James Gordon had left Chicago and came to Gotham, looking to find it a better place to live for himself and his wife. 

Chicago was corrupt, and Gotham appeared better, he felt that he could make a difference.

  
When his brother and sister in law died, he took in his orphaned niece and eventually adopted her.

  
She was quick to learn and picked up skills instantly but she got herself into trouble if she wasn't kept busy.

 She was almost too clever for her own good.

 Jim found that he had to ensure she had lots of activities, enrolling her in track, computer club, dance, and gymnastics just to keep her busy and off the streets.

  
As she got older, he wanted her to stay safe in Gotham and registered her in martial arts classes, she rose to a black belt in a relatively short time.

He also trained her in marksmanship, from that, she trained herself in knife throwing.

It gave her a thrill, and she was finding that she loved thrills.

  
She never had to study very hard, having a precise memory.

She excelled as a student and an athlete.

  
While she was still quite young, a masked crimefighter emerged in Gotham.

Batman was on the news, but nobody had any idea who or what he actually was.

 

The news reports had stories of his criminal captures, and a lot of speculation, was he a meta-human, part bat, a ghost, or an urban legend?

He strived to rid Gotham of its criminal elements on his own terms, working outside the law.

 

Barbara was fascinated, finding Batman intriguing, and found herself with a girlish crush on him as well.

  
When the current commissioner was arraigned on charges of corruption, her father became the new commissioner.

  
She completed high school two years early, entered city college at 16 and started university at 17, having taken a huge course load successfully.

  
Barbara wanted to be a cop, but her dad was afraid of losing her.

He knew how dangerous it was to be in the police force.

 

He encouraged her to take courses to learn a safe livelihood in school, so she dove into library science, computer science, psychology, and criminal forensics.

She kept up with her athletics and martial arts lessons, adding advanced gymnastics, and ballet lessons. 

After school, she held a job in the school library.

  
She earned a Ph.D. in Library Sciences, accepting the position of a chief librarian for the Gotham Library system.

She wondered if her father had pulled a few strings for that coveted position.

She was the youngest ever to hold such a post.

He must have spoken to friends with lots of influence, even though she was as qualified for the job as she could possibly be.

 

Library work could only keep her attention for so long, she still wanted to do something significant to help her city.

She'd grown to be a beautiful, brilliant, and strong woman, she was no longer the little shy girl Jim had taken in so long ago.

 

She had the strength and grace of a dancer, the speed and agility of an athlete, the IQ of a genius, was a skilled computer programmer and hacker, among other skills she'd learned.

Barbara decided that she needed to do more, but couldn't do so under the watchful sight of her father.

 

She moved into an apartment of her own, yet still fairly close to her father and her job.

 

She decided she would emulate the hero Batman, who she idolized, with an outfit similar to his, but making it her own.

When she eventually settled on a pattern that worked for her, she was pleased with the result.

It was comfortable, practical and protective, easy to be pieced together and copied over.

She would need more than one outfit, obviously, and saved up enough materials to make a dozen more if needed.

 

While it would be nice (and honestly, more than nice, it would be thrilling!) to meet Batman, she wanted first to sharpen her crimefighting skills on her own and she didn't want to be obliged to anyone.

Though, if he offered her his own _personal_ training, she'd be a fool to turn him down, if he ever did make that offer.

 

She needed transportation, and found a motorcycle and added loads of gizmos and gadgets, leaving room for expansion as needed.

She had taken a car shop class in school and could dismantle and reassemble and even update her own bike or any other vehicle.

Hopefully, she could make her wheels just as useful as she considered Batman's own transportation to be.

 

She installed GPS, a connection to her computer, a voice-activated phone, and police radio bands.

She'd add on more as she found what was lacking.

 

* * *

 

 

This was going to be her first night of patrolling Gotham.

An anxious flutter ran through her, she was about to dive into the deep dark end of the pool. 

She was ready.

 

Her uniform felt powerful, her bike was freshly painted, updated and ready to roll.

It felt exhilarating as she patrolled the worst neighborhoods where she could perhaps be of help.

 

She heard a woman's terrified scream, leaped from her bike and ran towards the racket.

A man's frightening voice threatened the woman, **"Shut up or else, and hand over your bag!"**

 

As she arrived she announced, " ** _Or else what?_ **Leave that lady alone, or you'll be sorry!"

 

The man grinned at her in a malicious way,  _"Ooo! Look'it here, Halloween must'a came early, whadda you supposed to be, a girl Batman or sumthin'?"_ he jeered.

 

 She smiled at him,  _"Definitely ' **or something'!** " _

 

The big punk leered at her, holding the lady's purse in his massive filthy paw.

He approached a step closer and she kicked him squarely in the head with a perfectly executed high roundhouse kick, knocking him on his ass.

She snatched the purse and handed it back to its owner, crouching down defensively and ready to battle further if she needs.

He was bewildered by being knocked down and was moving slowly so she jackknifed over his prone form and zip-tied his hands behind him, making it unlikely for the large unbalanced man to rise without the use of his hands.

 

Using her burner phone, she called the GPD to report the crime, telling them where they could find the perpetrator.

Well, that wasn't so bad, she thought as she dusted off her hands.

Nobody was seriously hurt, and the mugging was thwarted.

 

Towering above her, 20 floors higher, a pair of binoculars were focused on her as someone observed her from the shadows.

As she got back on her bike and took off, the dark figure silently tracked her, following her progress.

 

 Near the waterfront, she found another crime in progress, some greasy drunk was trying to assault a woman in an alley, she heard shrieks of fear and ran towards trouble.

 

" **No! no! leave me alone! I don't want you to...!** " came the woman's frightened cry.

 

There was the echoing sound of a solid slap interrupting her, and the woman cried out in pain.

 

This time the victim was moments from being molested, Barbara used a bola and pulled hard on the rope to topple the perpetrator without any warning.

 

As his face crashed into the pavement, she advised him firmly, " **We don't treat women that way in Gotham. Not with me around.** "

 

The man turned his face to see who had beaten him and was angry that a mere slip of a woman had defeated him.

" **You fucking bitch! Who the hell do you think you are? I'll fucking kill you!** " he screamed. 

 

"Nope, not today, buddy," she answered coolly, she zip-tied his hands to his ankles, leaving his pants around his knees.

 

The figure high above grinned, this woman, whoever she was, unquestionably seemed able to handle herself while keeping her emotions curbed.

Gotham needed someone like her, especially if she was everything she appeared to be.

 

Another anonymous call was made to the GPD by the unknown savior, who assisted the victim, offering to wait with her until the cops arrived.

The victim was in shock, leaning against the wall and slowly sliding down to the ground, and trembling in fear.

 

The costumed woman took the victim and put her arm around her, helping her to stand, using smelling salts to keep her alert.

As the police arrived, the costumed woman took off after a quick history. One of them smirked at the state of the perpetrator, this would definitely be fodder for a good locker room tale.

They attempted to delay her but she got on her bike and sped off into the night.

 

Barbara stopped at a red light and drank a bottle of water down as a dark shadowy figure descended from the heavens in front of her, startling her for an instant.

He was huge, and his shadow resembled the shape of a bat.

She put away her water, keeping her eyes leveled on him.

 

"You must be the mysterious Batman I've heard of," she asserted.

 

"And exactly what might you be?" he asked, holding her in his steady gaze.

 

She considered how to answer that as she sized him up.

 

He was tall, built like a brick wall and looking like he was made of only muscle and tendon.

It was no wonder that he inspired fear and wild embellishments!

 

"I haven't settled on a handle just yet, but I was thinking of using Batgirl, that is if you don't mind," she responded smoothly.

 

She wasn't frightened of him, one of the few people he'd encountered that wasn't. 

He originally thought she was either a fool who would get herself wounded or slain, or incredibly brave, but he leaned towards brave after watching her.

 

"I've been observing you, you're green, but you have some skills. You clearly need more training, you didn't see me following you for the last three hours."

 

"Three hours? Not really, I spotted you with a pair of high-performance binoculars three and a half hours ago on the roof while I took care of that mugging."

 

That surprised him, she hadn't shown that she'd seen him, not a trivial glance gave her away. He peered at his watch, she was right.

 

"Perhaps I've underestimated you... _Batgirl."_

 

The corner of his lips quirked, he admired this feisty female.

 

"Then I'm now Batgirl with your support, Batman." 

 

She grinned, feeling a glowing moment of recognition, she thought it would take her a long time to run into him, and didn't expect him to be watching on her first night. 

He obviously missed nothing that happened in Gotham.

 

"I know I'm still green, but I've been training myself for a long time towards this, and was hoping to get some more practical experience before we met."

 

"So you were hoping to run into me eventually? For what reason?"

 

She suddenly felt tongue-tied, that wasn't a question she'd pictured herself answering, and her cheeks colored slightly as she tried to think of a suitable answer. 

 

"Well, I, I suppose that I wanted to justify my presence here and gain your acceptance, eventually," she admitted.

 

"For now, remember to keep your wits about you as you've been, you're doing well for a new crimefighter. We'll meet again."

 

He vanished as suddenly as he appeared.

 

She should probably pick up her jaw from the ground now.

That was definitely that note of opening acceptance she was craving.

She beamed from ear to ear as he dissolved into the night.

 

What a first night this had been.

"you're doing well for a new crimefighter," he'd said.

Oh my god!

 


	3. Gordon and Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara was in love with Dick Grayson, at least it felt like love.

 

Sitting in study hall, Barbara was scribbling Mrs. Barbara Grayson in her notebook, drawing hearts and flowers all around the curlicued words.

 Then enclosing the entire drawing inside a giant elaborate heart.

They had progressed from friends to a couple, and Barbara felt that she was in love.

He was handsome, charming, and witty.

He never stuck her with the check when they ate out for lunch.

He lavished her with flowers, small gifts, and mushy sentiments.

And he made her laugh so hard.

And when they kissed, oh, yes, when they kissed, it was like the Fourth of July in her soul.

So she was always imagining their wedding, just like all of her other girlfriends with boyfriends did.

She was fifteen, and it felt like it must be true love.

He was a lot like her too, they were each orphaned and had gotten adopted.

He'd kept his own last name in honor of his parents.

She'd kept hers because her uncle had the same last name.

Both of them had been only children and had been left all alone in the world from an early age.

His ocean blue eyes, his dark midnight black hair, his smiles, all of them made her heart flutter.

Maybe one day her dreams might come true, and she would marry him.


	4. Evil woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batgirl never trusted Catwoman.  
> She just got another reason to despise the cat from hell.

Barbara was excited to go on a solo patrol without Batman and Robin.

She felt proud to earn Batman's trust.

She overheard a nasty group of men talking, and distinctly heard them mention a kidnapping.

She followed them several cars behind as they drove to an old warehouse. She climbed in through an upper story window and remained out of sight while listening from a dark corner, soon a van pulled up and several more men came out dragging a pair of hostages.

There were too many men for her to take on alone, so she signaled Batman to meet her.

After tossing down a few flash grenades they swooped down and took out the ten men including a minor mob boss. Batman congratulated Batgirl on a job well done.

Barbara was elated by her success but then tripped twisting her ankle. Though she resisted, Batman supported her as she limped out. She was grateful and reached up to kiss him quickly. It felt like lightning and electricity had hit her at that exact moment.

The next day a photo of the impromptu kiss hit the paper, it was a damn camera, not lightning!

She wanted another taste the next day, and secretly planned to get Bruce alone.

Bruce had a visitor that morning, Selina Kyle just happened to come over and she and Bruce were in a locked room for a good half hour.

Selina never did anything without a plan, she needed to quash anything between Batman and Batgirl.

Barbara had been waiting in the library for him for a long time, and while wandering the house overheard lots of panting and moaning from the locked room, and left in a huff.

That awful bitch! This was pure spite and malice, this meant war!


End file.
